


Random Songfic #1

by nikuy



Category: Football RPF, real madrid
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friend asked me to show her what kind of music Mesut is into and I showed her DJ Teddy-O. We both had a good laugh, his music is not really my thing and suddenly an idea about him dancing to DJ Teddy-O’s songs became so, very entertaining, especially when we saw this picture of Mes:</p><p>
  <img/>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Random Songfic #1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked me to show her what kind of music Mesut is into and I showed her DJ Teddy-O. We both had a good laugh, his music is not really my thing and suddenly an idea about him dancing to DJ Teddy-O’s songs became so, very entertaining, especially when we saw this picture of Mes:

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

_  
_

A low groan was emitted from the bed and from under the fluffy blanket, a hand slipped out to reach the bedside table and grabbed anything on its way; practically almost swiped everything off of the smooth, wooden surface. The beeping became louder and louder and the figure beneath the blanket growled in annoyance. The goddamn alarm clock Sami bought for him last week, he thought, the one that won’t shut up unless he’d walk himself to the bookshelf on the wall just next to him to kill it.

 

Annoyed, he kicked his blanket off and stomped on the floor to where the clock was beeping dully. Sami put it far from his reach on purpose, he knew it, and he had no idea why he always forgot to demolish the irritating little knickknack. He dragged his still half-asleep body to the bookshelf and hit the snooze button. The room was quiet once again, but he didn’t feel like to go back to the bed. It was Saturday and he blamed it all on Sami Khedira for giving him that thing.

 

Pouting, he sauntered across the room and pulled open the blinds of the large window. He could see how good the weather was; he could see his pool and it never looked so good before under the morning sunlight. He beamed at the sight and raced for the air conditioner remote on his wall, turning it off before he ran back to the window to open it. It smelt so fresh; the dew and the soil. Maybe it rained a little before he woke up, the air was cool and he liked it. A lot.

 

He didn’t know what got into him but he remembered something he used to do when he was younger. He felt an urge to do that again and he knew this was the perfect time now that he lives in the house alone. It was a good thing that his little sister was having a midterm so his family couldn’t come for the weekend. He smiled cheekily to himself and ran for his iPhone on the dressing table. He flipped through his files and grinned wider as he found what he was looking for.

 

*

 

Sergio drove his car into the driveway of Mesut’s house; the gardener was already there, cutting the branches of the nearest young willow tree. He parked his car just right in front of the main entrance and greeted the gardener with his bright smile.

 

“ _Buenos dias_!”

 

The gardener stopped for a moment as he recognized the football player, “ _Buenos dias_ , _seňor Ramos_!”

 

“Is Özil up already?” he asked.

 

“No,  _seňor_ , when I came the gate was still closed, I haven’t seen him.”

 

“Alright.” Sergio flashed one last smile before he went to the front door as he rummaged his the back pocket of his broken white jeans, humming to himself; “ _Ay_ ,  _dios_ …he really is a  _búho_.”

 

*

 

The song was played, a familiar beat was getting into his ears and his face flushed with spirits as he started to move to the familiar song. His hips moved on its own to the music, his head moved along with the rhythm as he took off his shirt and boxers and went into the bathroom with one hand pumping the air.

 

_You used to call me_ _  
Just to say I love you baby  
You would always treat me like a lady  
Everyone was jealous of the way  
We kept keeping on, feelings were so strong_

 

He mouthed the lyrics along as he got into the shower and turned the tap for hot water, feeling absolutely refreshed as the water rained down all over his body. He grabbed his bathing gel and squeezed it out generously on his shower puff, squeezing it in a comic fashion and squeezed it over his head, letting the sweet scented soap lathered his skin as he keep on nodding his wet head following the song’s rhythm.

 

_Always knew that I would occupy your mind_ _  
You would always find a little more time  
To show me I was number one  
Put me there on my throne  
Lately where’s the feeling gone  
  
_

He thrusted him hips to the empty air twice before he took his shampoo and squeezed it out to his hand, putting it back before he ran his hands through his longish locks and he started to loudly sang off-tuned;

 

“When it was good, we were sitting on the top of the world~!” he rubbed his head vigorously, hips swaying still, “When it was good, no I never wanted nobody else~!” he threw his head back and let the water showered his face, making him feel like he was in his own music video, “When it was right, not like tonight, we were sitting on top of the world…!”

 

*

 

Sergio looked up from his strawberry jam toasts. He thought he heard something, something like a dying animal or something. He remembered checking Mesut’s living room and it was clean, no sign of anything or anyone at all, and the TV was off. He blinked; did he just start to hear things? Does that mean he’d start seeing things too?

 

He shook his head while telling himself quietly;  _it’s all in your head, Sergio, don’t pay any attention to it_. Finally he decided to shrug it off and eat his toast instead. Mesut hated it when he had breakfast first without him, but he could always blame it on the boy’s sleeping habit. He really should get that FIFA game away from him, but then again, Mesut was only a child. It was weekend anyway. He remembered when the boy looked so damn tired one day and he had to drive him home and tuck him into the bed, but as soon as the German spotted his FIFA in his bedroom, the mood changed quite drastically in a mere second.

 

“Little brat…” he mumbled affectionately.

 

He was about to take another bite of his toast when he suddenly heard that thing again and snapped his head to the ceiling. It was upstairs, no wonder he didn’t spot anything. His eyes widened at realization as he remembered that the boy’s bedroom was upstairs. Quickly he ditched his toast and sauntered towards the spiraling staircase.

 

“Mesut…?”

 

*

 

“Calls are coming in and we’re looking at our friends, wondering who’s it gonna be…~~!”

 

Mesut kept on singing while rinsing his head under the shower. He kept it well in mind to send his ‘homie’, DJ Teddy-O, another shirt of his. He had always loves the guy’s mixings and so far, this track was his most favorite one. He turned around and rinsed the rest of the soap off of his body, hands running on his chest and sides and he closed his eyes, too taken with singing the song at his highest pitch.

 

He turned off the tap and danced out of the shower and reached the sink. He looked at his own reflection in the mirror and shook his head wildly, grinning at his own reflection afterwards. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, managed to get himself a neat teeth-brushing while singing and dancing at the same time.

 

“Itchwas sho good, once ufon a chime~~, itchwas a shimple chime, itchwas a good chime…~~” he happily sang, the toothpaste got all smeared all over his lips but he paid to it no mind, “Now we got da perchts and all da crème…~ and itch’s teawing us apartch atch da seamf…but I wememberr…!”

 

He spat into the sink only to throw back his head and using his toothbrush as a make-believe microphone.

 

“When it was good, we were sitting on the top of the world! When it was good, no I never wanted nobody else…!” he took a higher pitch and pumped his fist up as he sang, “When it was right, not like tonight, we were sitting on top of the world…!!!”  
  
  


*

 

Sergio was a little freaked-out as he reached his teammate’s bedroom. There was a loud song coming from Mesut’s room, but there was also this  _weird_  sounds coming from the inside. He crept to the door slowly and knocked it, “Mesut?”

 

He didn’t get any reply, what he heard was that  _weird sound_  getting louder and louder. For a moment he quirked his eyebrows, but then he shook his head and before he could say ‘nah’, he heard the sound was getting louder and he felt like he recognize that sound—or voice, to be more accurate. Hesitantly he turned the door handle—and found that it was unlocked, so he silently opened it and stepped inside.

 

The bed was empty and messy—that was so Mesut, he thought, the window was wide open, and the rest of the room was normal except for Mesut’s iPhone that was attached to its speaker and played a really loud, annoying, electro-hiphop-whatever-they-called-that-kind-of song. He heard a familiar voice singing loudly out of tune, thick with German accent. He was about to laugh when suddenly Mesut jumped out from the bathroom while dancing with one fist up and one hand was waving his damp towel like a cowboy, still singing to that song stark naked. At that point Sergio gaped and his eyes couldn’t possibly get any wider.

 

“Yeah! Once upon a time it was real~~. Once upon a time I was thrilled, to get yo call!” he shook his hips and swirled smoothly on one leg, “Then I could get yo all,” he bounced on his heels, “Then I could get your heart—HOLY SHIT!!” he screamed as he spotted Sergio in his room and the automatic reflex to that was to throw his damp towel right to his face.

 

Sergio was snapped out of his trance and he took the towel off of his face, his mouth opened and closed like a fish, but nothing came out. The sight of the naked German with water dripping from his hair and how flustered he looked only made it worse, and the thought of where the towel he just had on his face has been on Mesut’s body wasn’t much of a help either. He couldn’t find any proper response to voice even in his own mother language and he knew it was bad.

 

“S-Sergio, what the—oh crap!” the German quickly covered himself with his hands uselessly. How much he wanted to make himself shrink in size and disappear, he was so embarrassed. He  _did_  give Sergio the spare of his house keys for emergencies and casual visits, but why now? Why should he show up in his room while he was dancing naked to a cheesy song? This wasn’t how he imagined to have Sergio in his room, not at all. Quickly he jumped into his bed and made a cocoon around himself. “Go away, Sergio!”

 

The Spaniard was still speechless, but at least he could move his body now. He walked towards the bed, “Mesut-“

 

“I said go away!” the younger man yelled, “Oh,  _Gott_ …I’m so, very sorry…I’m so embarrassed. Damn. Damn. Please go away, Sergio.” He sounded suspiciously like he was sobbing from the hiccup, “Leave me alone to weep for the rest of my life and please bleach your brain.  _Please do_.”

 

Sergio paused for a moment before he finally took a grip of himself and smiled. He sat by the edge of the bed and Mesut shrank away. The bundle of blanket slithered further, but the older man easily tugged on one end and revealed Mesut’s wet head.

 

“AARGHH!!” Mesut ducked his head, trying to hide himself, but Sergio kept on pulling his blanket. “Sergio…Sergio, please,” he pleaded, “I’ve had enough humiliation for the rest of my life, you don’t have to add more-“

 

“Shush, if you keep on hiding, I’ll pull this thing off of you and throw you into the pool instead.”

 

He was half-joking, but to see Mesut’s red, red face and his teary doe eyes, he didn’t really have the heart to tease him any further. The boy finally loosened his grip on the blanket and sat still, face down and a small pout was formed on his lips. Sergio shivered at the thought how he loved those lips when they’re puckered like that. Stopped pulling and let the blanket to pool around his teammate’s slim waist; even his chest was flushed. It was too adorable. He tilted his head as if to try to look at Mesut’s face and smiled.

 

“What’s wrong, little guy? What’s with the pout?” Mesut sniffed and didn’t look back as he mumbled something. “What was that?”

 

“I said this wasn’t how I planned to have you in my bedroom.” He quickly said. The flush on his cheeks turned darker.

 

Sergio chuckled and cupped the German’s slightly damp cheek and tilted his head up to meet his eyes. “Cheeky boy, how should it be then, huh? Tying me up to your bed while and keeping me here for the whole weekend?” Mesut blushed even harder that he looked like he was about to faint and Sergion quickly bit his tongue.

 

“It’s…it’s embarrassing. You must think ill of me…” the younger ma mumbled shyly.

 

“The hell?” Sergio laughed, “You worry too much, Mes. No, I don’t have any problem with that. Sure you sound like you need a vocal training, but no.” he grinned and leaned forward to nuzzle the boy’s cheek, “If it’s possible, I can only think that you’re even more adorable than you already are.”

 

Mesut drew his gaze at the older man with his eyes wide, “W-what?”

 

“And…” the Spaniard carried on, “I don’t know about you, but…I think it’s kinda’ sexy.”

 

The younger man gasped in shock and stared at the older man, mouth hanged open and his eyebrows quirked. “Oh my god, you’re sick, get the hell out of here, I’m getting dressed!” he pointed at the door with annoyance in his voice and a harmless glare directed at the blonde man.

 

Sergio chuckled and leaned closer, “Why can’t I stay? I’ve seen  _all_  of you, no?” he grinned teasingly and poked the younger one’s ribs. Mesut jerked and pulled the blanket closer around him.

 

“No, you can’t! Get out!”

 

“Oh, come on…” Sergio crawled on all four, hovered above the naked lad, “I’ll take care of you…”

 

“Pervert!”

 

“Maybe I am.” He leaned in and practically pinned Mesut with his weight.

 

“Let…go!”

 

A kiss on his shoulder. A kiss on his neck. Another one on his lips.

 

Mesut grew fetal, but he was still pouting. He looked victimized, but he was no longer protesting nor fighting off his captain. Sergio smirked and laid fully on the younger boy, practically wrapping his body around Mesut’s blanket-clad one.

 

He was warm.

 

“Are you sure you still want me to get out?”

 

Mesut threw a scrutinizing glance on him before he wrapped his arms around Sergio’s neck and pulled him closer.

 

“Stay.”

 

-END


End file.
